warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tor Yvresse
Tor Yvresse jest miastem na Ulthuanie, w którym roztacza się piękno i wspaniałość, tak jak zresztą w każdej elfiej metropolii. Jednakże wyróżnia się ono swoją niezwykłą fasadą nawet wśród innych pięknych miast niczym płomień latarni wyróżnia się na tle nocnego nieba. Miasto otacza pas leśnej zieleni, a na horyzoncie ukazują się malownicze, górskie szczyty. Niestety, dni chwały Tor Yvresse już dawno minęły. Miasto było kiedyś uważane za klejnot Ulthuanu, ale obecnie pradawne rezydencje stoją puste, a w amfiteatrach panuje wyłącznie cisza. Mury obronne są wysokie i potężne, lecz nie ma wystarczająco dużo wyszkolonych strażników, by obsadzić wszystkie stanowiska. Wielu zastanawia się, czy stolica królestwa Yvresse jest w stanie przetrwać kolejną, poważną inwazję. right Władzę nad Tor Yvresse sprawuje Eltharion Ponury, jeden z największych bohaterów Wysokich Elfów. Został on wybrany na przywódcę, po tym jak pokonał zielonoskórą hordę Groma Wypatroszonego. Chociaż jest surowym i poważnym zarządcom, jego wysiłki są doceniane przez mieszkańców miasta. Miasto Tor Yvresse jest położone przy naturalnej zatoce. Zostało wybudowane na dziewięciu wzgórzach otoczonych przez przylegającą do nich żyzną równinę, za którą rozciągają się poszarpane Góry Annulii. Wielką metropolię wypełniają liczne wieże, a jej ogromna sylwetka dominuje nad krajobrazem dzięki potężnym, białym murom pokrytym runami ochronnymi. Do miasta można dostać się wyłącznie poprzez masywne, lśniące złotem wrota. Liczne zdobienia miejskich budynków roztaczają wokół siebie srebrzysty blask, gdy padają na nie promienie południowego słońca. Monumentalne wieże pałaców zdają się sięgać samych chmur. Wszystkie są połączone ze sobą wielkimi mostami położonymi setki stóp nad ziemią. Główne wejście do miasta stanowi lśniąca, złota brama. Na jej wieżach powiewają czarne chorągwie, a włócznie strzegących bramy strażników migoczą niczym tysiąc gwiazd. Na terenach wokół Tor Yvresse panuje niesamowita cisza. Gwardziści z podejrzliwością patrzą na tych nielicznych podróżnych, którzy przybywają do stolicy. Wędrowców najbardziej niepokoi fakt, że pod wielkimi murami nie można usłyszeć zgiełku ani gwaru wielkomiejskiego życia. Od kiedy został władcą, Eltharion wymaga, by straż miejska poznawała powód wchodzących do Tor Yvresse, bez względu na to czy są oni zwykłymi obywatelami, czy też szlachcicami. Pytanie o cel wizyty rozlega się od strony bramy, która otwiera się delikatnie, gdy tylko ktoś do niej podejdzie. Następnie wyłania się z niej zdyscyplinowany oddział włoczników, blokujący całą drogę, a w otworach w białych murach pojawiają się gotowi do walki łucznicy. Po otrzymaniu pozwolenia na wejście do miasta, trzeba przejść ciemnym tunelem wykutym w grubych murach. Oczom podróżnych natychmiast ukazują się fantazyjne dachy, srebrne łuki i szerokie aleje. Spacerując po ulicach Tor Yvresse, można przejść się w cieniu majestatycznych wież. Szlacheckie rezydencje, zbudowane z wielką wprawą w zakamarkach stolicy, wznoszą się tuż obok dróg otoczonych rzędami pozłacanych kolumn. Na każdym dachu czuwa piękny, marmurowy pomnik. Elfy ubrane w stroje, które zostałyby uznane za zbyt ekstrawaganckie nawet w Lothern, przemierzają ulice i z nienachalnym zainteresowaniem obserwują wchodzących przez bramę podróżnych. W rzeczywistości mieszkańcy Tor Yvresse są uważani za wyższych i bardziej wytrzymałych od innych elfów, zupełnie tak jak wszyscy, którzy pochodzą z królestwa Ellyrion. Każdy, kto doświadczył niedawnej inwazji zielonoskórych, chodzi uzbrojony w miecz lub łuk. W mieście życie toczy się nadal, ale wygląda na to, że niektórzy stracili wiarę i po prostu spędzają czas w oczekiwaniu na kolejny konflikt. Wieża Strażnika Największą budowlą w mieście jest wieża, w której od zawsze rezydował Strażnik, władca Tor Yvresse. Przewyższa ona swoją wysokością i przygotowaniem do obrony każdą inną strukturę w okolicy, w tym nawet przepiękne, pałacowe iglice rozłożone po dziewięciu wzgórzach. Wieża Strażnika znajduje się na jednym z najpotężniejszych skrzyżowań linii geomancyjnych we wschodniej części Ulthuanu. To właśnie tam ukryto główny obelisk królestwa Yvresse. Góry Annulii leżą daleko za wieżą, ale pewna sztuczka sprawia, że wydają się one być tuż obok. U podstawy budowli znajdują się pojedyncze drzwi, proste i pozbawione wszelkich ozdób. Delikatna pajęczyna światła odbija się w nieskazitelnie czystych marmurowych ścianach. W całej wieży nie ma ani jednego okna, z wyjątkiem położonego prawie na samym szczycie balkonu wychodzącego na miasto oraz serii niewielkich szczelin. Był taki okres, w którym Mroczna Magia zapanowała w siedzibie władcy, zbierając wielkie, krwawe żniwo wśród mieszkańców Tor Yvresse. Ze szczytu Wieży Strażnika można ujrzeć całe miasto i zrozumieć, jak wiele zniszczeń wywołała inwazja króla goblinów. Mimo wysiłków mieszkańców, ulice wciąż znaczą ślady wojny. Zrujnowane rezydencje, osmalone ogniem fragmenty murów i zaniedbane parki nie są wcale niezwykłym widokiem. Wiatr zmienia morze za portem w wysokie, spienione fale, a na masztach statków tkwią żałobne sztandary, które są wyraźnie widziane z wieży. O ile zewnętrzna strona Wieży Strażnika jest bardzo imponująca, to w środku panuje ponura atmosfera. Nagie ściany i proste meble wiele mówią o właścicielu budowli, który nie przywiązuje większej wagi do ozdób ani sztuki. Ascetyczny wystrój wieży mógłby zawstydzić nawet Mistrzów Miecza z Hoeth. Chociaż komnaty Strażnika znajdują się na samym szczycie wielkich schodów, to gdy tylko gość postawi stopę na pierwszym stopniu, natychmiast pojawi się tuż przed drzwiami. Jeśli spojrzy za siebie, zobaczy parter znajdujący się setki stóp niżej. Na szczycie Wieży Strażnika dla wyczekiwanych gości poczyniono symboliczny wysiłek, aby wnętrze pomieszczeń wyglądało trochę bardziej przytulnie, ale w porównaniu z innymi pokojami sprawia to dość przygnębiające wrażenie. W poczekalni i na balkonie znajduje się wykonany w kształcie liścia łuk, w którym tkwią drewniane drzwi prowadzące do prywatnych pomieszczeń Strażnika. Panuje tam mrok i przygnębienie. Z trudem można szukać jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Sklepione komnaty pełene zimnego światła i głuchego echa idealnie odwzorowują nieprzystępne usposobienie Elthariona. Pradawne bronie i oprawione w ramy mapy Ulthuanu, Naggaroth i innych kontynentów świata są jedyną ozdobą ścian. Pod nimi znajdują się obrzydliwe trofea wojenne ustawione na drewnianych cokołach. Z każdego kątu łypią na gości złowrogie spojrzenia wypchanych potworów, orków i ludzi. W trakcie dnia światło słoneczne wpada do środka przez wielką szczelinę w suficie. Tuż pod otworem znajduje się rama, na której wisi wymyślne siodło wykonane z rzemieni oraz klamer. Należy ono do gryfa Elthariona, Burzoskrzydłego, który może bez problemów wlecieć do wieży przez dach. Poza tym, nie ma żadnych innych źródeł światła, które mogłyby dostarczyć ciepło lub oświetlić najbardziej odległe fragmenty komnat. Zachodnia Ściana Dojście od Wieży Strażnika do Zachodniej Ściany zajmuje bardzo niewiele czasu. Ogromne mury górują nad wszystkimi, którzy przemierzają ulice. Żelazna obrona Tor Yvresse jest nie mniej imponująca niż ta panująca na przełęczach broniących Zewnętrznych Królestw Ulthuanu. Potężne wieże i kolosalne bastiony rozciągają się w każdą stronę. Jednakże każdy przechodzień może z łatwością dostrzec, że miasto nie jest w stanie obronić się przed kolejnym atakiem, bowiem mury przemierza zaledwie garstka wojowników. Pozostaje jedynie kwestią czasu, aż zachodnia brama w końcu upadnie. Historia Niestety, dni chwały Tor Yvresse już dawno minęły. Stare rezydencje zostały opuszczone, a wielkie amfiteatry, które dawniej były miejscami występów i bali maskowych, zostały zdominowane przez ciszę i pustkę. Populacja stolicy stanowi obecnie zaledwie cień tego, czym była niegdyś. Szerokie aleje wydają się opuszczone, nawet gdy cała ludność wychodzi na ulice, by brać udział w obchodach słynnego Święta Masek. Potężne, starożytne mury są grube i wysokie, ale miasto nie ma tylu żołnierzy, by móc się obronić. Nawet Eltharion, wielki bohater Wysokich Elfów, nie może nic z tym zrobić. Jedyne pocieszenie stanowi fakt, że Tor Yvresse jest chronione przez swoje sąsiedztwo z Niestałymi Wyspami. W roku 2425 KI zarówno na miasto, jak i królestwo, spadło nieszczęście w postaci inwazji Groma Wypatroszonego. Podczas walk gobliny zniszczyły kilka pradawnych obelisków, uwalniając magię, która doprowadziła do licznych trzęsień ziemi. Jedynie szybkie przybycie Elthariona pozwoliło pokonać ohydną hordę zielonoskórych i uratować świat. Niestety, kosztem życia wielu elfów. Znaczna część Tor Yvresse została przemieniona w gruzy, lecz zaraz po odparciu inwazji wzięto się za odbudowę. Dzięki temu, piękno miasta nie zostało jeszcze całkowicie utracone. Wiele majestatycznych budowli zostało odbudowanych. Niestety, nowe budynki nie mogą dorównać tym, które zostały wzniesione wcześniej za pomocą ciężkiej pracy oraz magii w wyniku czystej radości i umiłowania życia. W porównaniu z innymi wyglądają niczym ponure pomniki, w których nikt nie chciałby mieszkać. Poza tym, mimo wysiłków mieszkańców ulice wciąż znaczą ślady wojny. Zrujnowane rezydencje, osmalone ogniem fragmenty murów i zaniedbane parki nie są wcale niezwykłym widokiem. Wielu zginęło w walce z goblinami, a ból spowodowany ich stratą wisi nad Tor Yvresse niczym całun. Śmierć tylu osób jest ogromnym ciężarem dla Elthariona, którego ponury charakter można zaobserwować również wśród jego poddanych. Elfy ubrane w stroje, które zostałyby uznane za zbyt ekstrawaganckie nawet w Lothern, przemierzają ulice i z nienachalnym zainteresowaniem obserwują wszelkich nieznajomych. Mieszkańcy Tor Yvresse są wysocy i wytrzymali. Ich surowe piękno odzwierciedla krainę, którą zamieszkują. Ponadto prawie wszyscy są uzbrojeni w łuki albo miecze. Elfy starają się prowadzić normalne życie, ale jeśli się im dokładnie przyjrzy, to można odnieść wrażenie, że wykonują swoje ruchy niemal bezwiednie. To tak jakby część z nich zginęła w bitwie wraz z innymi, tylko że jeszcze nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy. Ciekawostki *Mówi się, że amfiteatry Tor Yvresse są najpiękniejsze na świecie. Podobno nawet elitarne Maski Lothern przybywają tam, by dawać swoje występy. *Miejsca warte odwiedzenia w Tor Yvresse to Fontanna Mgieł, Teatr Detheliona i Rzeka Gwiazd. Źródła Warhammer Armies: High Elves Defenders of Ulthuan Kategoria:Miasta Wysokich Elfów Kategoria:Yvresse